The goal of the Medical Library of Maimonides Medical Center is to enrich the quality of teaching and learning through the use of multimedia materials by establishing a learning resource facility within the Medical Library. Another goal is to be able to make the resources available to other health science libraries through standard interlibrary loan procedures. The first objective, to evaluate staff needs, was achieved by the use of a questionnaire and by discussions at the library committee meetings with the chiefs of services. Another objective, to identify how the media would be integrated into the educational programs of the depts., was met by the chiefs of services' and chief residents' commitment to using the software for specific yearly lectures and seminars as described, and their commitment to encourage their housestaff to use the material on a self-instructional basis. Developing a core list of audio visual software for the facility was an objective that was met by the chiefs of services' and chief residents' recommendations for programs that they have previewed, and by recommendations from the Chief Librarian. Hardware was selected in accordance with the feedback from the questionnaires concerning type of media desired, and as a result of consultations with the Director of the Visual Aids dept. of the Hospital. Other objectives such as maintaining a collection of audio visual catalogs, creating a card catalog and mediagraphies of the Library's audio visual holdings, and publicizing the accessions and activities of the facility are discussed, as wels as methods for evaluating the success of the project, and post grant funding by the Hospital for the Learning Resource Center.